BEPIS Dxkhq Hdcagv
BEPIS Dxkhq Hdcagv is a wrestler created for the SVR 11 Road To Wrestlemania Mode. Height: 5'3 Weight: 329 lbs From: Parts Unknown,Spain Trained by: Rey Mysterio Road To Wrestlemania Bepis actual journey to Wrestlemania started out bad. His car would break down on the road and had to push it to get to Raw in Montreal, Canada. Bepis as one could imagine was angry and when he actually got to the event started pushing all his other fellow wrestlers. Bepis would enter in a tournament where the winner would fight Undertaker at Wrestlemania. Bepis first match would be against Randy Orton, but Bepis would get DQ'd when he didn't let go of the STFU. Undertaker's half brother Kane would before the next show appears in the parking lot and tell Bepis of his conflict with Undertaker's streak and its victims. Bepis would talk to Miz, who also lost his match in the tournament and Miz would tell Bepis that on the RAW in Boston he would face him. On the very show Bepis would win, making Miz tap out with a STFU. Some more good things would happen on the road to Wrestlemania as Bepis while at RAW's New York arena would get a call from Mark Henry who was standing not that far away from him. That would strangely start a weird friendship between them. Mark Henry would tell Bepis how to prove himself worthy of a shot at the Undertakers streak. Bepis would also meet Vladimir Kozlov, one of the three men left in the tournament and would get in a fight with him backstage, knocking him out in the process. Bepis would interrupt the three way between Kozlov,HHH and Chris Jericho to at the end give all three of them his finisher. Upon entering the Virginia show Bepis would once again run into Kozlov, who decided to fight him in the parking lot. Bepis would get Kozlov to pass out to the STFU. Bepis would team with HHH in a match against Jericho and Kozlov where if he got the pin he'd be put in the finals for the streak tournament. Bepis would roll up Jericho to win. After the match, Undertaker would throw HHH over the top rope and Bepis chokeslamed him. At the Royal Rumble before his match Bepis would fight Dolph Ziggler backstage and knock him out. Bepis would win the 4 way ladder match at the Royal Rumble against Kozlov, HHH, and Jericho to get a shot against Undertaker. Undertaker would start to play mind games with Bepis as he would distort Bepis vision and make him see things. Bepis would win a 15 man battle royal but the whole time he would think he was in a Druid arena fighting other Druids. At the Kansas RAW Bepis would steal the Undertaker's urn and use it to capture lost souls which later revive a masked Kane. Steph would put Bepis through a series of tests to get him ready for his match against Undertaker at Wrestlemania. First she would put Bepis in a No DQ Match against Finlay which Bepis would win by submission. Finlay would try to sneak attack Bepis after the match only for Taker to stop it. Next would be a handicap match against Mark Henry and Big Show which Bepis would win by pinning Mark Henry. At Elimination Chamber Bepis would defeat Shawn Michaels in a 5 Star Match. Undertaker would send the ghost of Paul Bearer to deliver a series of messages to Bepis. Bepis would defeat Jake "The Snake" Roberts on RAW and defeat Big Show in a Tables match on Superstars. On the RAW Oregon show Bepis would get in a backstage fight with John Cena and win. On the same show Bepis would defeat Jimmy Snuka by submission. On the next show Bepis would defeat masked Kane to prove himself worthy. Bepis would attack Paul Bearer backstage, but once he had him down Undertaker would come in, push Bepis down and send Paul Bearer back to hell. Wrestlemania would finally come and in the match of a lifetime Bepis would get himself DQ'd seconds into the match by hitting Undertaker with a steel chair. Bepis would fall asleep in the ring after that thinking everything was ok, but Undertaker would get back up and sent 4 Druids to grab Bepis. Bepis would try to fight them, but to no avail as they would gang on him and turn Bepis into one of them. Alternate Ending At Wrestlemania Bepis would fight Undertaker and after a long hard match Bepis would hit the Anerysm to win. Theme You Can Look (But You Can't Touch) by Kim Sozzi Signatures and Finishers STFU The Aneurysm(Mutiple headlocks ,frankensteiners and punches to a Small package roll up) Standing Frankensteiner